The Flip Side
by remuslives23
Summary: Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. All it would take is just one careless flip... Slash. Please check the warnings at the top of the chapter.


_**Warnings**: fisticuffs leading to rather rough wankage with possibly a moment or two of dub con, language, more angst than I'd intended to include_

_**Author's notes:** Written for **midnight_birth** for pinch hitting at rs_small_gifts, and for making such an awesome request (Fist-fights/fights turn into equally violent sex) that I started writing it before I actually claimed it. This has much more angst, a little less sex, and many more words than I intended. Oops!_

* * *

"The Flip Side"

_"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." ~ Julie de Lespinasse_

The door slammed behind a furious Remus, shaking the walls of their tiny flat, and Sirius turned to face him with a patronising roll of his eyes.

'Look, I'm sorry you're upset about me flirting with Fabian at the meeting, alright? Can we let it go now? Merlin, you're acting like a fucking girl about nothing, Remus,' Sirius said dismissively, shaking his head.

Remus saw red and before he knew it, his fist had shot out, catching Sirius on that beautifully square jaw. Sirius' head snapped to the side like an elastic band, his body twisting with the impact, and he staggered back.

'What the hell?!' he yelled, cradling his jaw gingerly in his palm and glaring incredulously at Remus.

'You call that a fucking apology?' Remus shouted back, apoplectic with fury. 'Do I hit like a girl, Sirius?'

Sirius' grey eyes darkened in anger. He dropped his hand away from his face, balling up his fists as he strode across the room then socked Remus in the face with a well-aimed right hook. The force of the blow spun Remus a full 180 and made him finally acknowledge that there was some credence to the phrase 'seeing stars'. He shook his head to try and clear his clouded vision, the movement sending barbs of pain shooting from his injured cheekbone to pierce his rage-clouded brain then, with a roar of outrage, he turned and launched himself at Sirius.

The tackle was one a rugby forward would be proud of and they rolled in a flailing mess of limbs across the living room floor. Fists and feet were aimed with vicious intent, but with more enthusiasm than accuracy; hitting the wooden floor just as often as flesh. Grunts and groans of frustration and anger filled the room as they wrestled, the usual joviality that accompanied this activity conspicuously missing. A loud ripping sound signaled Remus' triumph – and the destruction of Sirius' shirt - as he pinned Sirius to the floor, glaring down at him as he tried to catch his breath.

'You are such a _fucking_ prick,' he hissed, winding a hand in Sirius' dark curls and yanking his head back until Sirius grunted in pain.

Remus bit down hard on the exposed tendon, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth and taking pleasure in picturing the bruise that would be visible the next day. Sirius swore inventively and fisted a handful of Remus' hair, forcing his head away. He twisted his hips, causing Remus to lose his balance and fall heavily to the floor. Sirius scrambled to take the upper hand, straddling Remus' thighs quickly and shoving him back onto the ground when he tried to sit up. The movement forced their groins together and electricity arced through them as twin bulges of hard flesh made contact.

'You're getting off on this?' Remus snarled, bucking his hips in an attempt to dislodge Sirius. 'Why am I not fucking surprised?'

'Oh, and I suppose _this_ is your wand?' Sirius sneered, shoving his hand between them and squeezing Remus' erection _hard_.

Remus cursed loudly and tried to bat the tormenting hand away, but Sirius' grip tightened around Remus' cock as, with his free hand, he grabbed for the other man's arm and forced it down onto the floor. He rocked his hips forward, cocks dragging teasingly over each other and, with a growl of anger, Remus made a renewed attempt to free himself.

'Bastard,' he gasped out as he tried to knock Sirius off of him.

'I'm a bastard, am I?' Sirius whispered tauntingly, hand rubbing over the cloth-encased cock. He thumbed the moist fabric over the head of Remus' cock and smirked when a moan forced its way out of Remus' throat. 'Doesn't seem to be bothering you too much.'

He released Remus' wrist and swiftly unbuckled the struggling man's belt. Remus swung at him again, but Sirius ducked and the fist glanced harmlessly off the top of his head. He laughed, the sound harsh and mocking, and pushed his hand between skin and cloth, closing his fingers around Remus' hot cock.

'I don't think you've ever been this hard for me before,' Sirius goaded, his hand moving smoothly along Remus' sweat-slick shaft. 'You get off on me being a bastard, Moony.'

'Don't fucking call me that!' Remus snapped, his own hands moving to Sirius' fly and tearing it open with fumbling hands. 'And I'm not the only one who likes this. _You _are a fucking pervert.'

'So are you,' Sirius retorted then he crushed his mouth to Remus', kissing him rough and hard until Remus' teeth closed on his bottom lip and Sirius tasted blood.

His hands ripped at Remus' trouser fastenings, roughly grasping the hard flesh within and, with only sweat and pre-come for lubrication, they both pulled and stroked with little care for the others' comfort. Sirius pushed Remus' head to the side, biting his way down the cord of his neck until he reached his clavicle. He bit down hard until Remus slapped him away with a cry of combined pain and lust, then it was Sirius' turn to groan as Remus added a vicious twist to his upstroke. Sirius pressed a thumb to the opening at the tip of Remus' cock, applying some pressure with his nail. Remus groaned gutturally and shifted his hand to give Sirius' balls a harsh tug, sending fire searing through the other man's veins.

Their hands moved fast over each others' cocks, the passage now eased by copiously spilled pre-ejaculate which had dripped down their shafts, over their hands, and Remus' fingers knotted in Sirius' hair as he alternatively cursed and pleaded under his breath. They fell into a learned rhythm, born of having done this many, many times before: Remus thrusting up into the tight circle of Sirius' hand as Sirius rocked his hips forward into Remus' curled fingers. When Remus – _closesoclose_ - tugged painfully on his hair, Sirius reached up to wrap his fingers around the thin wrist with enough pressure to feel the fragile bones creak under his touch, guaranteeing blooming bruises tomorrow.

Harsh breathing and moans and the sound of skin slapping against wet skin replaced the bitter, angry words that had been echoing around the room. Remus moaned in relief as Sirius' cruel grip on his hand loosened then felt a lurch inside his chest as Sirius' fingers twined tightly with his own in a fleeting moment of friendship, of solidarity. Grabbing hold of this familiar, unconscious gesture, Remus pulled Sirius down, pressing their brows together as they teetered of the edge of release. Dry and cracked lips grazed over each other, tugging painfully on cuts and splits, and they breathed into each other, for each other. There was the faint flavour of forgiveness on their lips and, as grey eyes connected with blue, taking became giving, pain became pleasure. As they raced each other to the finish line, their lips met in a deep, wet kiss that tasted like absolution.

When the first wave of intense pleasure hit, Remus let out a sibilant hiss that sounded like Sirius' name, his hand clenching convulsively in sweaty black hair as he spilled himself over Sirius' hand. Sirius followed closely behind, a shuddering gasp escaping as he thrust his hips erratically and added to the sticky mess on Remus' belly.

Their tongues swept over each other as they panted through the aftershocks and, when Remus shoved his come-slicked fingers into Sirius' mouth, the other man greedily licked up every trace of the sticky viscous fluid. He was still sucking on Remus' fingers as Remus drew Sirius' soiled hand to his mouth and mimicked Sirius' enthusiastic appreciation, curling his tongue around a slick finger. Sirius whimpered and ducked down to kiss Remus hungrily, pulling his hand away when it got in the way of tasting Remus' lips.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured breathlessly into Remus' mouth as he nipped at Remus' raw and bruised lips. 'I love you, Moony. I'm sorry.'

Remus cupped Sirius' tender jaw in his hand and turned his head to press butterfly light kisses along the ridge. 'I know. I love you, too,' he whispered, pushing back the fear that rose in him every time their arguments degenerated into this; the fear that one day, their eyes wouldn't meet, that they wouldn't make that connection, wouldn't find that forgiveness and that when they finished, the anger and resentment would still be tearing through them.

The fear that one day, the coin would flip and love just wouldn't be enough anymore.

But for right now, there were soft caresses and gentle, loving touches. And he would hold onto that for as long as it lasted.

fin.


End file.
